Princess Of Olympus
by SashaKnightly
Summary: In the middle of the night, Annabeth discovers an unclaimed girl seeking out shelter at Camp Half-Blood. But when they talk to the oracle, they realize there is more to Kerstyn than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had one of those days where nothing goes right and it seems like everything just goes absolutely, horribly wrong? Well, today was one of those days for Kerstyn. Her curly brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and her jeans perpetually ruined. She ran, shining gold sword in hand, towards the edge of some camp that her protector had been going on and on about.

The satyr that was in charge of her ran ahead, maybe a few feet, and he seemed scared out of his mind by the roars and screams behind them. Assortments of different monsters were hot on their heels, and they'd been there for a good hour as they tried to make it to Camp Half-Blood.

A glittering fire marked the edge of camp, someone obviously on watch duty or something. They ran out to meet Kerstyn and the satyr, dragging both over camp lines where the monsters couldn't reach them. "Are you two alright?" She asked, her stormy gray eyes illuminated by the bright moon overhead.

"No, not really." Kerstyn said, breathing heavily and trying to slow down the crazed intake of oxygen. The satyr headed for the big house, ready to alert Chiron of the new Demi-God.

"My name's Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Do you have any idea of who your Godly parent is?" She asked the newcomer intently, noticing the celestial bronze that the girl wielded.

The brunette looked up, a confused look in her eyes. "My what?"

"Err, I'll explain later. I just assumed you knew from the sword you were carrying, my mistake." Annabeth said, helping Kerstyn towards the big house. "I'm surprised that you aren't really hurt. No cuts or bruises?"

Kerstyn shook her head, "Nothing at all. We just ran and ran and ran forever. It took the longest time to finally get here, or at least it felt that way." They neared the house where Chiron and Rachel were awaiting them on the porch.

"This is Kerstyn, Kerstyn this is Chiron and Rachel." She said, introducing each other.

The brunette smiled, "It's nice to meet you both. I've heard about you before, Chiron, but who are you, Rachel?" She asked, remembering the trainer of heroes from Greek Mythology, but not knowing the girl standing next to him.

Before she could respond, Rachel doubled over like she was in pain, clutching at her stomach. She stood back up; her eyes like flat green disks as she opened her mouth and a light green mist swirled around her.

_To rise or to fall, this is her decision;_

_The duty to them both falters her precision._

_A rivalry contained, a confession to near;_

_The princess of Olympus is one to fear._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! Okay, so I'll try to keep this updated as much as possible, but I came up with the last chapter around midnight last night, so bear with me as I try to figure out where this story is going. Thanks!

Kerstyn woke up the next morning with a raging headache, she just assumed it was from when she passed out last night and hit her head really hard on something. She was in the infirmary; some of Apollo's kids were rushing about, organizing things and healing other campers.

Someone walked up to her, and it took her a minute to realize it was Chiron. And he wasn't exactly walking, it was more of a trotting or something like that. She still didn't understand what this was all about.

"I see you're doing better." He said solemnly, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think. My head still hurts. What happened?" Kerstyn asked.

Chiron sighed, "After the prophecy, you panicked and passed out. It was a lot to process at once."

"Tell me about it," Kerstyn muttered under her breath, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Anyways, I'm here to inform you that you have a visitor." He continued, looking back to the entrance of the infirmary where a woman in Greek battle armor stood. She had pretty blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, and she had an intense aura that rolled off of her.

She started to head out way and campers were bowing to her left and right, and Kerstyn realized she was a Goddess. Athena. "Thank you Chiron, you may leave us now." She said respectfully, pulling the curtain across behind her so that they had some privacy from the rest of the infirmary.

"Lady Athena," she whispered, mystified that she was in the presence of one of the Olympians.

She seemed to be amused, "That is my name, child." Her armor faded and was replaced by simple jeans and a white blouse, typical laid back Athena.

Kerstyn blinked, once, then twice. "I'm your daughter?" She asked, and then realized that it made sense. Kerstyn was always made captains of games at school or during a sports game because she had the best strategies for everything.

"That is mostly correct." Athena said, leaning against one of the wood pillars across from Kerstyn. "And I'm very proud of you; you are one of my best strategists. Annabeth is a brilliant architect, but you really have the gift of strategy."

Kerstyn nodded, "Thank you. But, I have a question to ask you."

"Who is your father?" Athena said, almost reluctantly and with a mild look of distaste. Kerstyn nodded intently as Athena sighed.

"We should take this conversation outside." She said, after Kerstyn finished drinking a small glass of Nectar that someone had handed me. They walked outside together, Kerstyn feeling stronger than before. She kept up with the Goddesses swift pace and realized they were headed towards the beach. Down by the waves, she saw Annabeth and another camper talking to a man in a Hawaiian shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Athena," the boy said as they neared.

"Hi Mom," Annabeth said, her smile faltering from the funny conversation they'd been having.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth." Athena greeted, turning to the man in the surf who Kerstyn could only assume was Poseidon. There were words exchanged but Kerstyn had zoned out until she heard Percy and Annabeth simultaneously shriek, "WHAT!"

They both looked at her with curiosity and confusion dancing in their eyes. "Does that make her a goddess?" Annabeth asked.

"Hold up, what's going on?" Kerstyn said, losing track of the conversation.

"You're the daughter of Athena and Poseidon." Annabeth said bluntly, the God's nodding behind her. "That makes you like, really powerful and pretty much a Goddess."

Kerstyn smiled, "Wait, seriously? But how does that even work?"

"We're not entirely sure yet," Poseidon said, leaning on the trident that suddenly appeared. "We'll have to discuss this with Zeus, and he may not exactly approve of what's going down…"

Kerstyn bubbled with excitement but also with confusion, how could she, an average teenager, be the daughter of two powerful Olympians? How did that even work? Where did they go from here?

As if Athena had read her mind, and she probably had, she stated, "Olympus. That's where we go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that was interesting," Kerstyn remarked in awe after Athena and Poseidon flashed back to Olympus. The Gods were heading back ahead of their children so they could pave a path, so to speak, and make sure that no demi-god would be harmed when they showed up on Olympus.

Percy thought it was the coolest thing ever, or at least that's what his body language and voice were conveying. His sea-green eyes lit up like fireworks as he smiled at Kerstyn, "I have a little sister!" He said, giving her a hug, which was really out of character for Percy. Normally his biggest displays of affection were reserved for his mother and Annabeth. They assumed that since Kerstyn was family, then that could be the reason for the happiness.

"Thank you genius," Annabeth said with a slight smile after Percy stopped hugging Kerstyn. She stepped forward, drawing her blade, "Just a quick experiment." She said, flicking out her arm and slashing down Kerstyn's arm. The younger girl gasped and clutched at her arm, hot blood dripping down in little rivets. "Well, it's not Ichor."

"What in Hades were you thinking?" The brunette exclaimed, rubbing at the wound with the edge of her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. The water lapping at her feet rushed up her skin, washing over the open wound and sewing the skin back together. "Honestly, it sort of hurt."

Annabeth hugged Kerstyn, "So this makes you my sister too." She stepped back, "We need to talk to Chiron and Mr. D to figure out how this is all going to work."

"You guys are just going to accept the fact that I'm your sister and go along with your merry day? No questions? Nothing? Is that how it always works around here?" Kerstyn questioned, being pulled along by Annabeth and Percy, up the beach and back towards the big house.

Percy nodded, "Weird for you is normal for us, Sis."

"Okay, I draw the line at 'sis.'" She said, only a bit annoyed but expecting it from her brother.

"That's too bad, sis." Percy said, flashing Kerstyn a brilliant there's-no-chance-you-can-stop-me-from-calling-you-sis smile.

"Kerstyn, why don't you head back to the cabin? Percy and I will talk to Chiron, it's been a long day for you and you should get some rest before we go to Olympus tomorrow." Annabeth said, just like an older sister would. But then again, she'd probably seen right through Kerstyn's happy-go-lucky mood and seen the pure fear running through her veins. Kerstyn nodded, heading off to the Poseidon cabin where she was going to stay until they figured out where to put her. It was weird enough that she was a Godling, and she didn't need a swarm of Athena's children to smother her with questions.

_To rise or to fall, this is her decision;_

_The duty to them both falters her precision._

_A rivalry contained, a confession to near;_

_The princess of Olympus is one to fear._

After the prophecy had been declared, Annabeth had written it down and left it on Kerstyn's bed for her, just a reminder of what was to come. The brunette sank down onto the soft blue covers, curling her legs up into her chest and resting her chin on the tops of her knees. Princess of Olympus. How was somebody supposed to handle that title?

Her eyes burned as she started to cry, she'd been holding it together this whole time and now she just needed to let it all out. Her parents were alive. They were real. It didn't matter that they were Gods, she had a mom and a dad. She'd never had something like that before.

And now she had friends, brothers and sisters. It was like everything that she had ever dreamed of suddenly came true. She pinched herself, just to check that she wasn't dreaming. With a shuddering breath, she stopped crying, watching the full moon come into view to light up the cabin's interior. Kerstyn lay down on the bed, still curled up small, as if drawing herself up would keep her safe.

Later that night, Percy found his little sister like this, curled up on top of the covers, puffy eyes and tracks down her cheeks from where she had been crying. He lifted up the covers and pulled them over her shoulders, tucking her in like a good big brother.

As he headed off to bed himself, he wondered what tomorrow would bring, and how the meeting on Olympus would go.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was just wonderful. Kerstyn woke up with tear tracks down her cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Her usual soft curls were flat and rough. She dragged herself out of bed and into the showers behind the cabin. The rush of cold water was soothing to her as it ran over her skin, a welcome relief to the alternative.

After her shower, she put on a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank-top. No one had given her a Camp Half-Blood shirt yet, and she was going to Olympus today so she might as well look presentable. Kerstyn laced up her white sneakers and pulled her hair back with a hair band, bouncing out of the cabin with a hopeful attitude for the rest of her day.

There were kids everywhere heading for breakfast, someone from the Athena cabin waved her over so she went towards them, eager to meet her half brothers and sisters. All of them smiled at her, introducing them as they went into the dining hall. They showed her where to go and what to do, including the offering for the Gods.

Kerstyn couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever be the recipient of an offering.

She had just sat down with her new siblings when Chiron came over to their table with Annabeth in tow. "Good morning Athena cabin, might I borrow Kerstyn for a bit?"

"Aw, now Chiron?" The little girl next to Kerstyn said. "We were just getting to know her!"

"You will all have time to be acquainted at a later date, if you would follow me Kerstyn," Chiron said, beckoning for the Godling to come with him and Annabeth. They walked outside to where Percy was waiting, flipping a bronze pen between his fingers before sliding it into his pocket.

He stood up straight, pushing himself of the pillar he had been leaning against. "Morning." Percy said with a half-smile, he yawned and shook his head to clear the sleepiness from him.

Chiron took in the demi-god's state, "You all look very prepared for your trip."

"Just nervous, it's all nerves." Percy said, "Ares is going to be there and I'm not in the mood to deal with hi-"

"Alright!" Annabeth said, drawing the trio's attention to her. "Let's get going people, meeting starts soon." A group of nymph's led over a few disgruntled looking Pegasi, Blackjack looking overjoyed to see Percy.

"You do realize that I can't ride a Pegasus right? Nobody's ever taught me how to..." Kerstyn said, trailing off at the end. The pure white Pegasus walked up to Kerstyn, its wings folded back. The others were silent as it touched it's snout to Kerstyn's forehead and blinked its grey eyes. It pulled back and bowed low, its front knees touching the ground.

"You should um," Percy started, only slightly confused before realizing what was going on. The Pegasus was about the same age as Kerstyn… "Kerstyn, what's your birthday?"

"October 16th, 1996." She answered automatically, "4:05 pm, or at least that's what it says on my birth certificate."

Chiron smiled knowingly, "Normally this doesn't happen, actually it is quite rare, but this Pegasus was born at the same time you were. That's why she's bowing to you; this signifies that she's extending a bond to you. Should you accept it, you will be paired for life, or at least until life ends for either of you."

Kerstyn nodded, looking at the nameless Pegasi, and choosing to walk to its side and hoist herself up onto its back. It immediately stood back up straight, stark white wings unfolding. _Wise choice Godling, _Kerstyn heard in her mind. _I like flying fast, so you should hold on tight when we take off. _

"Alright then," Kerstyn said smiling. "I think we're ready to go!"

Percy and Annabeth got on separate Pegasi and they took off for Olympus, the sun rising high in the sky as they swooped and swerved, the chilly fall air crisp on their skin. It only felt like minutes before the edges of Olympus came into view, majestic palaces and temples soaring above the ground.

They landed, all gracefully, and left the Pegasi in the care of one of the minor goddesses. They saw Athena walking towards them; the Goddess was in full Greek armor, minus the headdress. She had a small smile gracing her pink lips, one hand on the hilt of her sword as she came to stop in front of the demi-gods and Godling. "I'm glad you made it on time, Zeus is getting quite irritable and is ready to start the meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

All the Gods and Goddesses turned to stare at the newcomers in the throne room. The fire-lit torches cast an orange glow on the room, countered by the reflective qualities of some of the windows. Annabeth looked on proudly, noticing how well the new throne room had come together. All of the Gods had their thrones remade, some by Annabeth, and some by Hephaestus. They'd collaborated on some of the minute details but nonetheless, it had come together nicely. They watched Athena walked casually to her seat and sit down, relaxed as ever in her typical armor. The teens felt out of place, with all of the Gods a good 5-10 feet taller than them. Then the Gods shifted into their mortal form, shrinking down to the size of the average human adult.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus." Percy declared, getting done on a knee to show respect for the gods. Annabeth followed suit, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus."

Aphrodite looked on in amusement as Kerstyn stood there awkwardly as her friends stood up and all eyes turned to her. The Goddess of Love could feel the waves rolling off of Poseidon and Athena, the love that parents had for their children. The Godling looked down at her feet and back up at the Gods. "Kerstyn... I'm the daughter of Poseidon and Athena." A roar of outrage and surprise broke out, Zeus looked like he was about to strangle his brother, Aphrodite was swooning over the fact that they had finally gotten together. But most of the Gods just looked on with amused, smug smiles on their face. Artemis stood up with fire in her eyes, "Do not tell me you broke your oath, Athena!" The wisdom Goddess shook her head, obviously embarrassed.

"A Godling! Living on the Earth years now... and no one informed me!" Zeus cried.

"Yes, Father." Athena said, running a hand through her hair. "We didn't feel it would be best to tell you because you would overreact, like you are right now."

Zeus looked at Kerstyn, "How old are you child?"

"I just turned sixteen." Kerstyn said, absentmindedly wondering why her hair wasn't blonde and pretty like Annabeth's hair was, or even her mother's. "That doesn't matter though, I've been given a prophecy. I thought it best to share it."

Apollo clapped his hands together like a child, "Isn't that wonderful! What did my oracle say? Anything interesting?" It was obvious by the way his eyes lit up that he loved his oracle and anything to do with her, he simply loved being able to show off his creation.

The brunette took a deep breath, "To rise or to fall, this is her decision; the duty to them both falters her precision. A rivalry contained; a confession to near; the princess of Olympus is one to fear."

"We've already figured out that the contained rivalry line has something to do with Athena and Poseidon. But we don't understand the rest, not yet that is." Annabeth voiced. You could practically see the gears spinning in her head as she thought about the meaning of the prophecy. "The last line though…" Annabeth looked nervously at her half-sister. "Well, it worries us."

"As it rightfully should!" Zeus exclaimed, "A child of two powerful Gods should be feared! This is an outrage, bringing such a dangerous child onto Mount Olympus."

Kerstyn looked like she could cry, or scream, or possibly both. "How in Hades' am I dangerous?" She yelled, mainly at Zeus. The king of the Gods looked resigned as he slouched in his chair, off put by the young girl. "I don't even know how to be dangerous! I am not a loose cannon, you obviously have been keeping tabs on me, and my parents have been watching over me." She said, remembering her conversation with Athena. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, can we get to the point of this meeting? And no more temper tantrums from you." She said, pointing at her uncle who looked positively dramatic at the moment.

"Just think of what would happen if she met Matthew," Apollo mused to his twin. "Now that, that would be an interesting conversation to watch." Aphrodite overheard what Apollo had said and her eyes lit up, suddenly forming a plan in her mind. Matthew was the seventeen year old child of Apollo and Aphrodite… a lot had happened in the past few years amongst the Gods; especially after Ares started chasing some mortal girl…

The Gods exchanged a few looks, just staying all quiet like. "Really guys?" Kerstyn pushed, crossing her arms. "There's nothing you have to say?" She smiled and just shook her head, "Thought so." She spun on her heels and stalked out of the throne room, leaving quite the uncomfortable silence behind.

"Two Godlings on Olympus, who would ever think…" Zeus said. He turned to his favorite daughter, "Athena, you don't believe there's anything to worry about with your child." He chose to ignore Poseidon, knowing that the conversation with him would occur later.

The Goddess of Wisdom shook her head, "Nothing that matters. She's a bit volatile, doesn't play too well with others; but I think she'll grow into it. Is Matthew here today?" The last question was directed at Apollo, who nodded his head.

"So we have a prince and a princess of Olympus," Hermes joked, flipping his PDA from hand to hand. "I'm sure the next few days are going to get really interesting."

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry I'm a bit late with this chapter; the next one should be up in about a day or two. It's a work in progress, still finishing up writing it. Review please! Any and all flames will be used to bake my reader's cookies! ~ Sasha**


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew was wandering in the gardens outside the throne room, waiting for the meeting to finish. He still didn't know what it was about, or why his dad had been so serious about it. His dad, Apollo, was never serious about anything!

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room were thrown open by a furious brunette. She stormed off, looking somewhat upset. Alright, Matthew could tell she was upset by the waves of hate rolling off of her. (Child of Aphrodite here, of course he can sense emotions.)

The seventeen year old was curious, so he ran towards her, following her into one of the denser parts of the garden. He could hear the birds chirping as he slowed his pace to a walk when suddenly there was a knife to his throat and a hand on one of his arms. "Why are you following me?" A feminine voice asked.

"Easy there," Matthew said, "I saw you run out of the throne room and I wanted to know if you were alright." Kerstyn slipped the knife back into its sheath strapped to her thigh as Matthew turned to face her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I just had to deal with an annoying uncle who's determined that I'm a danger to the Gods." She stated bluntly, "I'm Kerstyn by the way."

"Matthew," he said, offering a hand in greeting. She took it and smiled. "Sorry," she added, "For putting a knife to your throat. I'm just not in the mood to deal with anyone right now."

Matthew smiled, "Tell me about it. One five minute meeting with the Gods and anyone would be going crazy. Which one called you dangerous?"

"Zeus," she said with a shrug, as if it was obvious. "Apparently, since I'm a Godling, I'm dangerous. Especially because he didn't know about me."

"I know who you are now!" He exclaimed, "We used to play together when we were kids before Athena took you from Olympus!" Kerstyn looked confused, and almost saddened by the thought that she had spent any time on Olympus, especially with no memory of it.

"We did?" Kerstyn asked quietly, "But, I've been an orphan all my life and grown up in foster care. I don't even remember being here."

"Athena hid you from the other gods. Except for Aphrodite and Poseidon of course, you can understand why Poseidon would need to know. And Aphrodite just knew the moment you were born." Matthew said, giving his old friend a moment to remember. But she just shook her head. "I think she gave you water from the river Lethe, that's why you can't remember."

"So, your mom is Aphrodite, I'm assuming. Who's your dad?" She asked.

"Apollo," he said. "It's a weird pair, but I've got the charm and looks to show it." Matthew said, he couldn't help flirting with Kerstyn; there was something about her chocolate eyes that just made him melt…

Kerstyn laughed, "Sure you do. Well, I'm sure my friends are looking for me, but I don't know how to get back from wherever I am…"

"I'll show you," Matthew said. "Unless you want to flash out," he asked.

"Flash out?" She said, the confused tone apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, you know… like when Gods travel in their divine form." He said.

"Oh, I'm not a Goddess. Just a normal Godling at the moment. Still mortal and all that jazz," she said as they walked out of the garden and saw Percy and Annabeth waiting for them.

Percy grinned, "Matt! Hey man, what's going on?"

"Not much," he said. "Just rescuing your damsel in distress here from a miserable death in the garden."

"You haven't changed much," Annabeth mused, her eyes looking over the buildings that still weren't complete yet as she talked. "How's your temple coming along?"

"It's going," Matthew said. "But I guess you'll have another one to design soon enough with Kerstyn over here?"

"They haven't offered yet," Percy said, "I think that's what they're discussing now. Zeus finally calmed down after Athena reasoned with him. She's got him wrapped around her little finger. Speak of the devil…"

Athena walked out of the throne room, beckoning Kerstyn to come inside and looking slightly amused that Matthew was with them. She was fond of the young God who was only a year older than her daughter; it brought back memories of when Kerstyn had been little.

Annabeth stayed behind with Percy and Matthew, giving Kerstyn the gentle push she needed to go inside. The brunette stumbled a bit, then jugged up the steps and composed herself before heading in, giving Zeus a steely eyed glare. "Kerstyn, daughter of Athena and Poseidon. You have already reached the threshold of your sixteenth year. Typically this gift would be bestowed on your birthday… but we've decided to offer it late. We offer you immortality, and a place as a Goddess on Olympus."

Kerstyn smiled; finally things seemed to be going her way today. "I accept."

"Please repeat the oath; έχομαι το πολύτιμο δώρο της αθανασίας, θα τηρώ το ήθος του βασιλείου μου, και υπόσχομαι να φροντίσουν για τους οπαδούς μου καλοπροαίρετη και δίκαια." Zeus said, and Kerstyn repeated afterward. Thunder rumbled as she finished the oath, and she collapsed onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth and Percy sat on the steps outside of the infirmary. Apollo was inside with Matthew, monitoring Kerstyn's condition. Her body hadn't rejected the sudden immortality gift, so all was well, for the most part. From what Apollo had said, Kerstyn went through a major change, but what that was, they didn't know.

"So, Annie…" Percy said to his girlfriend who was busy flipping through her sketch book. She had her serious look on, the one that she got whenever she was coming up with a new architectural plan. Or whenever they were playing capture the flag and they made Annabeth captain, which was basically whenever it was Poseidon vs. Athena. The other campers enjoyed watching the couple be turned against each other, basically because the fight never really ended until the next morning when they would finally talk to each other again.

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth growled, "I've told you a million freaking times to stop calling me that." She never took her eyes off of the sheet she was sketching on, and that's where Percy got the inspiration to do something incredibly stupid.

He took the notebook. And ran.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth screeched, "Give me my sketchbook right now!"

"You'll have to come and get it, Annie!" He yelled back, dashing towards the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. It was similar to a reflecting pool, and had little jets that shot up randomly every few seconds. Using his water powers, he made a tight bubble around the sketchbook, making it waterproof. Because Annabeth would really kill him if he ruined it.

Annabeth jumped to her feet and charged towards Percy, feet splashing in the reflecting pool that she had worked so hard to design. "Give it to me!" She reached for the sketchbook as she ran, hair flying wildly behind her as she chased Percy.

"I don't think so wise girl," he said, pulling the book just out of her reach. Annabeth lunged, tackling Percy into the reflecting pool and pinning his arms above his head. She pulled the sketchbook out of his hand, breathless from the chase. "Seriously, if you wanted to be on top of me all you had to do was ask." Percy said flirtatiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh! What am I going to do with you," Annabeth said, pushing Percy away and standing up. But because he was the son of the God of the sea, Percy thought it would be funny to use his powers to make a wave to push Annabeth over and back into the water.

Percy smiled as he stood over the furious daughter of Athena, "You look a little wet."

"Do I really?" She asked sarcastically, pushing herself up so that she was standing again. She shook her hair out and stomped away, leaving Percy behind.

"Don't be like that wise girl, I was just joking around!" Percy said, grabbing her wrist to pull her back around. He kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry."

Annabeth was blushing, "Alright, I forgive you. Only if you kiss me again." She said, leaning over to brush her lips against his.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Your sister is waking up!" Matthew called from the steps of the infirmary. Percy didn't think Annabeth's cheek could blush any redder than they were now. They jogged towards Matthew and followed him into the infirmary, allowing him to lead them into one of the parts that was sectioned off with drapes.

Kerstyn was sitting up and drinking Nectar through a straw. Her eyes were a striking sea-green color, but then they switched to stormy grey. She smiled, "Cool, huh?" She switched back to the sea-green and they stayed like that. "And did you see my hair!" She said excitedly, pulling the blonde curls in front of her face as if she still couldn't believe it herself. "Isn't it cool?"

Matthew smiled, "she's very excited about the whole thing. And her title of course, little miss Goddess."

"What is your domain?" Annabeth questioned, looking at Kerstyn and remarking how she looked just like a little Athena but she had a whole lot of Poseidon in her too.

"I'm the Goddess of strategy and the battlefield!" Kerstyn said excitedly. "I'm already Uncle Ares' favorite niece!" She said proudly.

"Wonderful," Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth elbowed him.

Kerstyn finished her Nectar and picked up the piece of Ambrosia, "Apollo said I could go walk around when I finished the Nectar. So, let's go take a walk! Oh, and Annabeth, can I be there when you design my… whatever it is."

Annabeth smiled at her younger sister, "Of course you can." The four headed out onto Olympus, two lovesick demi-gods, an exhausted God, and a brand new, energetic Goddess.

A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with this story, and I'm so sorry for the wait! I live in the northeastern part of the US so we just go pummeled by Hurricane Sandy. There was a long wait for power and internet and all that jazz. Hopefully things will be back to normal soon and I can update more often! Anyways…. Don't forget to review! Flames will be used to bake my reader's cookies! ~Sasha


	8. Chapter 8

Kerstyn, Annabeth, and Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood after the long day. The two demi-gods were exhausted, but Kerstyn was still invigorated with her newfound power and strength. Immortality was looking good on her, and it seemed like she was born to be a Goddess. Well, technically she had been born to be a Goddess… But Kerstyn wasn't ready for the responsibilities yet, so she was going to hang around Camp Half-Blood, under the radar from other minor Gods who could possibly be out to get her when she still wasn't strong enough.

The campers were just heading to dinner when they got there, so the trio followed them in. Annabeth and Percy went to their respective tables, while Kerstyn stood awkwardly by the door, not knowing where to go. Chiron walked in and noticed her standing to the side; he bent down on one knee, "Lady Kerstyn."

She remembered back to what Athena had told her that morning, _you weren't officially named as a Greek. Your name is overwhelmingly American, with the gift of immortality and your new title; you may want to consider a new name as well…_

And she had been considering a new name. Athena had started to influence her decision only the slightest bit, suggesting a few Greek names that hadn't been used in a while. But none of them truly fit Kerstyn, whose blonde hair and sea-green eyes were American enough for her.

"All hail Lady Kerstyn, Goddess of the battlefield and strategy!" Everyone dropped to their knees in respect for the new Goddess, and the newly-anointed Kerstyn blushed with the sudden attention from everyone. She followed Chiron to the head table after everyone sat back down, enjoying her dinner in silence. The rest of the hall was full of chatter, the sounds of utensils, random outburst of excitement… the works.

She was one of the first people done, so she walked out briskly, heading to the big house where all of her stuff was. She changed into her pajamas, deciding to skip the bonfire tonight; she wasn't ready to handle being submerged in all the campers yet. Kerstyn needed time to breathe, and she really needed a nap. So after she was changed into her pajamas, she flicked off the light and dove under the covers, falling fast asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

It was odd that night, she didn't dream of anything. And it felt like she'd slept for years by the time she woke up. Weak sunlight filtered through the window as she changed swiftly into a light blue sundress and white flats. Her hair was fine, she just had to run her fingers through it; and her skin glowed with the new immortality. She smiled at herself in the mirror before skipping downstairs and heading out into camp.

A few others were awake this early, but they were mostly Athena kids. Kerstyn walked towards them, feeling like they were going to be her closest friends here at camp. "Morning guys," she said, earning a few replies and a side hug from Annabeth who was working on a sketch.

"You're just in time! I'm working on designing your cabin and your temple for Olympus. The cabin is done; the outside will be painted a blue-grey color, your crest is the crossed swords with the pawn behind them. Inside will look normal, but a couple Hephaestus kids are working on a big touch screen downloaded with the strategic programs we've designed, and there will be even more room for your own. And your kids of course, if you ever have any." Annabeth chirped, her eyes lighting up as she described the cabin. "Construction starts tomorrow!"

"Thank you so much Annabeth, this means a lot to me." She replied with a smile, noticing a few guys looking at her as they walked by.

"Ugh," Annabeth said. "I hate it when guys make it so obvious that they're checking you out. It's disgusting."

Kerstyn glared at the boys as they ran from the Athena cabin, "Tell me about it," she muttered under her breath. "Anyways, I've been challenged by the Ares cabin for a rock wall climb. Catch you later!"

Annabeth didn't answer as Kerstyn hopped up; she was already back to her designs. Athena kids and their designs, what were you gonna do? She ran off to join a group of Ares kids who were heading towards the rock wall. Clarisse was already there and making sure the rock wall was the most challenging thing on Earth, or at least for the next five minutes. Lava ran down the sides in deadly streams, the rocks were wicked sharp and the wall itself shook with the raw energy.

It was going to be a piece of cake!

As she walked, Kerstyn tried something with her new Goddess powers and envisioned herself in tight capris and a blue t-shirt. The next time she looked down, her outfit was just that, complete with rock-climbing shoes. Yep, she could get used to this.

"Hey punk," Clarisse said jokingly. "Looks like you grew up a bit too fast, kid."

Kerstyn rolled her eyes and punched Clarisse in the arm, not as hard as she could have, but enough to make the Ares kid almost-flinch. "Watch it, you're forgetting who you are talking to." She sassed, looking up at the rock wall. "So, you and me?"

"All the way to the top, shorty." Clarisse said, rolling up the sleeves on her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt so that it was a tank-top now. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kerstyn replied, looking up at the wall and gulping, oh gosh. This was going to be somethin' else.

Clarisse and Kerstyn walked to the bottom of the wall, "Ready… GO!" Clarisse called out, throwing herself off the ground and onto the wall. She started to scale it swiftly, leaving Kerstyn behind. The new Goddess regarded the wall with distaste. How was she supposed to find a clear cut path?

Then it came to her as sudden as the tide, and she knew what to do. Her left hand met the wall first and she pushed herself up and to the right from there, scaling in a diagonal patter. 3..2..1.. and Kerstyn avoided the first rivet of lava running down the side. She braced herself against the stone as the entire wall shook, and watched as Clarisse lost her footing, hanging on for dear life.

Kerstyn pushed herself off the ledge that she'd been situated on, and grabbed on tight to the rocks above her head. Each breath was labored, but unnecessary. She breathed in and out to keep calm, to concentrate on something steady. Her finger tips missed the next ledge in a stupid, mindless underestimation and she cursed to herself. She swung back up and reached for the top, only to land her hand into a newly formed river of lava.

She held back a scream as she pulled herself to the top and cradled her arm against her chest. Golden ichor flowed out of her wound where the skin was charred and ripped to shreds. One of the Pegasi swooped in to bring her back to the bottom of the wall, and deposited her there with grace. Clarisse was down soon after and noticed the wound. They watched as the skin pulled itself together slowly and bonded, the flow of ichor slowing considerably.

Kerstyn let out the scream she'd been holding back and then took a deep breath. "What the hell! Oh, freak that hurts really bad."

Clarisse and the Ares kids laughed at the Goddess. "Guess you won, shorty." Clarisse said, rolling her eyes like Kerstyn had done earlier.

"Yeah, but you made it without any injuries." She protested with a pout.

"Oh cheer up, you're immortal. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, kid."


End file.
